The great wars
by DevangAdams
Summary: a cross over of many stories including these two. percy jackson does not come in for the first couple of chapters. the first few chapters are very short so please understand it includes many famous books
1. The death of swanny

Myrll was distraught with grief as she looked upon the face of Graham Swanny Spencer, her dead husband. She couldn't believe the extents to which cricketers were willing to go to just insure that England did not have any form of success in the cricket twenty-20 world cup. This was because Swanny was the third English cricket player to be attacked in the month alone. The other attacks this month were upon Kevin Graham Goochy Peterson and Andrew Freddie Flintoff. They had all died from the same cause of death: suffocation and had all died right near a hospital. This was also true of prior attacks that had taken place against famous cricketers of various nations that were in high competition to take the world cup apart from Pakistan.


	2. The deaths

Myrll and Kyle had only been together for five months and she was starting to forget about Graham. She had slept with Kyle at various occasions during their steady relationship but now Kyle had been involved in one mission that had been too big for him to manage and that had resulted in his death. However, Kyle and Myrll had been apt on the decision that Kyle's last legacy would remain hidden or at least unknown of for the time being. One year after Kyle had left this world, Myrll was joining him in the world of the dead. She had left one last legacy behind, the same legacy that Kyle had left behind.


	3. Fifteen years in the future

James was waiting outside Kerry's office. She would no doubt be expecting him to have completely forgotten about their wedding anniversary. No, he would always remember. He waited until the office emptied. After what seemed like days, Kyle James Adam Blueman walked out of the Kerry's office and James was left to walk in. as soon as he walked in, Kerry walked out pulling him with her. She said that an emergency meeting needed to take place immediately with all CHERUB members, past and present. 'What was going on?' thought James. There were only six days left until the CHERUB annual meeting to which every CHERUB agent was forced to attend. Even those who were no longer CHERUB agents knew not to miss as then MI5 and MI6 agents began to hunt those missed the event down and would only pardon your absence when they believed that they could trust you again and you had to have a decent or reasonable excuse. And they had to find the reason decent or reasonable excuse not the agents. That was a hard job.


	4. The argument

James: Kerry, it just doesn't make sense. Why hold the meeting now when we already have the

full attendance CHERUB meeting planned for just less than one week from now.

Kerry: Trust me, James. If the rumours are true then we are all going to be needed. Even those of us who

nobody likes and those of us who have been labelled too old for any work.

James: Look, if you're on about Dana, Bethany and Mr Large as well as others like them and Marc,

Rosie, PT Bivott, Luc, Paul and others from back in that dude… O what's his name?

Kerry: You mean Henderson?

James: Yeah. Just look. If you mean others from back when Charles Henderson was in charge or even in

Mac's early years in charge of CHERUB….

Kerry: Yeah, I do.

James: Yeah, then your dumber than I thought. How can they help?

Kerry: How dare you call me dumber, Mr James Robert Antony Adams! Trust me, they can help. They

have experience which is something that we don't have time to give to the red shirts.

James: Wait. Who said that the red shirts could help us out. Even if I do agree to let the old guys and

gals through to this, which I probably won't, there is no way that I am letting any red shirts

onto this. The prime Minister would happily murder me as it is, so that she does not have any

excuse to do that I just refuse to let the red shirts go on to do this.

Kerry: James, honey, I don't mean all of the red shirts. Just those who have been on campus for more

than one year, are older than the age of seven as well as able bodied. Oh yeah and did I

mention that they should be allowed to opt out of doing this.

James: Fine but explain what this actually is.

Kerry: Well, you remember those centaurs that everybody thinks that they saw.

James: Yeah. But I don't like the way this is heading.

Kerry: Let me finish, James. Well anyway, I put them into the intelligence network's search engines. And

guess who we all got to go and see now.

James: This just gets worse and worse.


End file.
